1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a news browsing service system and method for mitigating the effects of media bias. More particularly, the present invention relates to a news browsing service system and method which classify news article information into groups on the basis of various aspects present in news article information, and provide classified information to users, thus inducing the users to have an unbiased viewpoint on news article information based on such classified information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional technology (disclosed in Korean Pat. Appln. No. 10-2000-003667 filed on Jun. 19, 2000 and Korean Pat. Appln. No. 10-2000-0005312 filed on Feb. 3, 2000) is intended to group news articles related to the same event or the same topic and provide such grouped information, thus allowing users to easily read event-based news articles.
For this purpose, technologies for automatically classifying news articles covering the same event or the same topic and providing the classified news articles to users have been proposed.
However, in such a situation, since it is difficult for users to easily distinguish between and read a variety of news articles reported from different viewpoints, the above technologies are not useful in overcoming the bias of media.
Such media bias inevitably occurs because a news producer' subjective valuation intervenes in all stages of a news production process, including the gathering, writing and editing of a news article. This is an inherent limitation of a news production process, and causes readers to understand a news article from a biased viewpoint, thus resulting in an increase in extreme political polarization or in conflicts of important social issues.